


Family takes care of family

by AzureDarknessYugi



Series: Son of Storms [8]
Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Doggy Style, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Incest, Loss of Virginity, Missionary Position, Office Sex, Spooning, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 06:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15090977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureDarknessYugi/pseuds/AzureDarknessYugi
Summary: Ever since Cloud left Midgar for good due to the pain of his past being too much for him to bare. Left Tifa with a broken heart. Josh tries to make his dear big sister smile again. After a talk with Lightning, Tifa reveals her true feelings to her brother.





	Family takes care of family

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a request from BraveVesperia1 from Fanfiction.com.

"Is this the place?" Josh asked his friend. They were standing in front of the recently build arcade. It looks grad and quite large. The bright neon lights in the signs is a bit blinding. Good thing Arthur and Josh had sunglasses. As it was a sunny day.

"Indeed it is," Arthur said with pride in his voice, "Let's get inside and out of this heat."

Josh nodded and the two friends when in the building. Right, when they went through the doors felt a cool breeze go over them. "Wow, this is much better," Josh said with a sigh. The heat was brutal. Makes them wonder why they wore black, "What are we going to play? There's a lot of games." Josh asks. Arthur looks around then points at a dancing game, "I-I can't play that!? Too many people are watching."

"I can play by myself. I got to bust a move." Arthur said taking off his sunglasses and giving them to Josh. Then tires his hair into a ponytail. As Arthur picked a song to dance to Josh's mind when somewhere else. On his big sister Tifa. He knew his buddy is going do a really awesome dance. The cheers of the crowd were a sign of that.

Even with the loud noises, Josh was able to ponder on a question that was on his mind for mouths, how to make Tifa smile again. He tries to think of any way to make Tifa happy but came up with nothing. He then looks at Arthur. He has an older sister too. Whenever Arthur and Lightning are together she's always happy. Maybe he can ask Arthur for some help.

But he had to wait as Arthur was still dancing. Josh wished he had Arthur's courage of doing something like that. Performing in front of a lot of people. The mere thought of it made Josh nervous. From the corner of his eye sees Lightning. Who has a big smile, on her face. Maybe Tifa will react the same way but Josh is not a good dancer like Arthur.

It was then he spots both Lightning and Arthur wearing similar rings. He should ask Arthur what that is about. For now, he had to wait for Arthur to finish his dance number. After he did the finishing pose the crowd went wild. He did a bow and went to his friend. Covered in sweat. "Need a drink?" Josh asks. He found it a bit odd that Arthur is tired. He normally has great stamina. Give it some thought Arthur did look tired. Arthur did say he does morning exercises with Lightning.

"Yea," Arthur said panting.

Arriving at the juice bar. Arthur orders a large bottle of water. "Thanks for helping out with Denzel and Marlene. They can be a bit of a handful," Josh said.

"What friends are for," Arthur said taking a big sip from his cup. His expression became sour, "Still angry at Cloud at for just leaving like that!" the pink-haired teen growled and slams his bottle on the table.

"You and Lightning have the same ring, why?" Josh asked. Trying to keep Arthur's mind off of Cloud.

Arthur looks at it and smiles, "They're wedding rings!"

"Sure they are." Josh laughs. Not believing Arthur as it sounds like a joke. The smile on his face proves it.

Once the boys finished their drinks looks around the arcade for what games this place has. They did find a co-op game to try out. Putting the coins on Josh and Arthur started the game. "So, what's the deal with the one clove? Looks kind of stupid." Arthur said as he selects his character.

"Hey, it looks cool alright, and you're the one to talk wearing a school uniform even tho we graduated last week." Josh shot back.

"My clothes are in the wash and this is the only I have left," Arthur said.

"Wait, don't you have a closet full of clothes?" Josh asked. They can talk while playing because the first few levels are super easy for them.

"Let's just say something happens that caused all my clothes to be dirty," Arthur said. He sounded a bit embarrassed. Josh noticed Arthur was moving his back. Josh didn't press forward as Arthur looks like he doesn't want to talk about it. Arthur noticed this and smiled, "I'll tell you what happened later," Arthur said.

Josh nodded and the two friends keep playing. It didn't take long for them to reach the last level. The final boss was tough to beat but, Josh and Arthur took the boss down. It took a lot of coins tho. As the credits rolled had a small chat "Have you dated anyone?" Arthur asked.

"N-No," Josh said blushing "To busy helping sis with the kids and the bar. Only just today I have some free time."

Arthur nods "The same goes for me. Getting this arcade up and running was not easy."

Josh snaps his fingers "Oh right! Your sister is the manager of this place."

"Yup, she's in her office talking with Tifa right now." Arthur said and spots his big sister coming towards them "How did that talk go?"

"It went fine." Lightning said placing a hand on Arthur's shoulder "Tifa wants to see you, Josh."

"Sure, where is she?" Josh asked standing up.

"In my office still. Follow me." Lightning said and takes him to her office. On the way, Josh felt nervous as he didn't have a one-on-one talk with Tifa in a long while. Sensing his uneasiness Arthur patted Josh on the back, and a thumbs up. With a smile, Josh opens the door and went into Lightning's office.

When he entered Lightning closed the door and locked it. Josh didn't notice as his big sister was in front of him. Tifa sat on the edge of Lightning's desk. Her head was lowered so her bangs covered her eyes. "H-Hey sis." Josh greeted Tifa nervously. She motioned him to come closer which he did. When in arms reach Tifa suddenly grabs him by the collar, and pulls him in for a deep kiss.

This surprise Josh very much. His first kiss was with his big sister.  _"This is wrong,"_  Josh thought but the scent she's giving off is making his head spin. Also, felt a heat build up in his body. Mainly at his crotch. When her tongue went over his lips, opens his mouth by instinct. Soon both their tongues dance with each other. Tifa moves back with her dear brother still in her arms.

Tifa breaks the kiss and said, "I love you and I don't mean as your sister." Josh's heart skipped a beat when he heard those words.

"I-I don't know what to say." Josh stammered.

"Then don't." Tifa smirks "Let your actions do the talking." she then rubs her crotch against his. Casing him to moan. Her hands slowly went down his body "I think it's time you became a man." she said unbuckling his pants. With one hand she pulls down her little brother's boxers by the waistband. Exposing Josh's manhood to the cool, open air.

Opening her legs, Tifa grabs her brother's cock and guides it into her pussy. "You're not wearing any panties?!" Josh gasps. Feeling warm and wetness surround his cock. Also, her walls clamp very tightly. Both of them lets out moans. On their own Josh's hips began to move. Tifa clenched and grabs the back of her bother's shirt.

To not let him see the look on her face Tifa pressed Josh's head on her large breasts. Smothering him in them. Lightning did tell her it will hurt but, that didn't get her ready how much the pain will be. Tifa withstands it until pleasure slowly builds up. Which came quickly because Josh's face rubbing against her chest, and since she did not wear a bra. The fabric of her shirt rubs against her nipples.

Josh can see the outline of his big sister's nipples. "Move your hips faster," Tifa asked him.

"Okay," he said nodding. As his hips pick up seed the volume of their moans grew. Tifa wraps her legs around Josh's hips. Lust took over his mind and his thrusts kept getting faster. "Josh!" Tifa moans loudly. The tone she said his name is new to him. He can't tell what kind it is but, she sounds happy so, he must be doing something right.

Just then Tifa's got super tight again and calls out his name louder. With the how his head is placed can't see the lewd smile that grew on her face.

That changed when Tifa rolls on top of him and mounted him. She placed her hands behind her and on Josh's thighs. With a giggle, Tifa begins to bounce on her little's brother's cock. Know it's Tifa's turn to be overtaken by lust. Which was stronger in her then with Josh. Lightning's office was filled with the sounds of skin smacking against skin the desk creaking and moans from Tifa.

"I like this position." Tifa said "I can really feel your cock reach deep inside me~" With the way she's moving, her large breasts bounced a lot. It was hypnotic for Josh. He can't rip his eyes off of them. He wants to reach up and touch them but, Tifa pins his arms down onto the table. She had a teasing smile on her face. Josh would complain but, her pussy felt good. Also, there's no way he can break from his sister's grip.

Instead of fighting back, Josh just lets himself enjoy Tifa's pussy walls. "Are you going to cum?" Tifa asked "I can feel your cock twitching inside me." she then sees the hesitation on her little brothers face, "You can cum inside me." she said moving her hips faster.

"But, what if I get you pregnant?" Josh asked while moaning.

"It's fine, I always wanted to have your child~" Tifa said with a seductive smile. "You already proven to be a great dad~" with the way Tifa spoke, caused him to shoot his seed. Tifa moans his name as her dear little brother fills her up. "Wow, you had a lot in you~" she purred "Do you have more?" the big breasted fight asked while she bit her lip.

Blushing, Josh nods meekly. Tifa giggles and they change positions. Tifa is now bent over her best friend's desk. The wood felt cold on her breasts. She grabs her ass cheeks and spreads them "Be a dear, and fuck me from behind." she said to Josh, her eyes had a mixture of love and lust. Josh swallows then places his hands over Tifa's. The siblings moan at the same time when Josh rams his cock back into Tifa's pussy.

As he trusts his hips Josh pushes his cum out of Tifa's pussy. Tho he can still feel some remaining. It helps his dick move smoothly inside Tifa's pussy. Which felt tighter than before but that didn't stop him from fucking his big sister. In truth, he secretly wanted this to happen. To give his first time to Tifa. To his first love.

It was then he notices Tifa smiling. It was a lusty smile but a smile none the less. It warms Josh's heart seeing that. Courage swells inside him and leans in for a kiss. Tifa happily kisses back. Closing their eyes Josh and Tifa let themselves for overtaken by the passion of their lovemaking.

Josh grabs Tifa's leg and moves her and himself to lay on their side. His hips still move in the meantime. His other travels up Tifa's body and pinches her nipple. "JOSH!" she cried out "I'm going to cum! Don't stop! Please."

"I wasn't planning to," he said with confidence. A tone what turns Tifa on. His kiss, his fingers, his cock feels so amazing! She can feel her orgasm quickly approaching. Josh stops his hips and Tifa came super hard. Spraying her love juices all over her brother's cock.

"That was the best orgasm I ever had." She said panting. Still smiling then blushes "I...want us to get married. I want to start a family with you."

With no hesitation, Josh responds quickly "I'll be happy to. I promise to make you happy." the two then share a loving embrace. A new chapter in their lives is about to begin but, who was the one that started this? Maybe it's Lightning? Who is currently in the employee bathroom and has both her red blazer and white dress shirt open with her black lace bra pulled up.

Also, her red skirt was rolled up with her panties down at her ankles. Cum was leaked out of pussy and ass. "You think your plan worked?" Arthur asked with a moan as Lightning had her large breasts around his cock.

"Yes," she said while sucking on the head of Arthur's delectable cock. "Now, give me more of your cum~ Mommy is hungry~"


End file.
